Display apparatuses are apparatuses that output images or moving pictures through an image output device.
In recently, liquid crystal display televisions (LCD TVs) using a liquid crystal panel or plasma display panel televisions (PDP TVs) using a plasma discharge, which are capable of performing various functions, are commercially available. In detail, such an LED TV does not include a separate transparent plate on a front surface of a display module. However, such a PDP TV includes a transparent plate on a front surface of a display module to shield electromagnetic waves or prevent noise from occurring.
Related art TVs generally have a structure in which a circumference of a display module is surrounded by a cabinet. As a result, it may give a feeling that an area of a screen on which images are displayed is less than an actual area of a front surface of a display apparatus.